dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
T-ARA
Archivo:T-ara_Wallpaper.jpgArchivo:Untitled-11t-ata.png ¿T-ara thumb|left|188px T-ara (티아라, pronunciado Tiara) Es un grupo de chicas, formado bajo la compañía Mnet Media en el 2009.Antes de su debut eran 5 miembros y colaboraron en el OST de “Cinderella Man” con la canción “Good Person” en abril del 2009. En Junio de ese año Jiwon y Jiae dejan el grupo.En julio las T-ara lanzan su primer single debut titulado “Lies”, y lo hacen con 6 miembros en total en el grupo al ser añadidas al mismo Boram, Soyeon, y Qri. Carrera 'Pre-Debut' thumb|250px El grupo originalmente era de 5 miembros y estuvieron entrenándose durante 3 años. A principios del 2009 Jiyeon y los grupos de Seeya y Davichi se juntan para hacer una colaboración en un single titulado “Woman’s Generation” que llegó a las primeras listas de Charts. En junio del 2009 “Core Contents Media” anuncia la retirada de Jiae y Jiwon debido a que tenían distintos gustos de la música del grupo. En julio del 2009 la agencia comienza a lanzar las imágenes promocionales de cada miembro. 'Debut' thumb|left|250px T-ara hizo su debut en el programa de Radio “Radio Star” de la MBC el 28 de julio del 2009, ese mismo día se lanza su MV (Vídeo Musical). Su primera actuación en directo fue en el M! Countdown de la Mnet. Su debut fue considerado negativo al criticar los netizens,la mala sincronización de los labios con el playback de la canción y que su rendimiento parecía de niños de primaria.El grupo anunció que en lo sucesivo,todas sus actuaciones serían en vivo y en directo.Cuatro miembros de T-ara (Eunjung, Soyeon, Hyomin and Park Ji-Yeon) son elegidas para realizar una serie de proyectos con el grupo Supernova,con el que lanzan un single digital llamado TTL (Time to Love). El 01 de diciembre del 2009 lanzan su 1º Álbum debut titulado “Absolute First Album”, con el que obtuvieron mucha popularidad con la canción “Bo Peep Bo Peep”. El 01 de enero del 2010 el grupo ganó su primer premio en el Music Bank, en el capítulo especial del Día de Año Nuevo. Miembros '☆Boram☆' thumb|200px|Boram thumb|left|230px Nombre Artístico: '''Boram '''Nombre Real: '''Jeon Bo Ram (전보람) '''Posición: '''Sub-Vocal/ Actor '''Compañía: Core Contents Media Debut: '''2008 SingleProject Vol 1.愛 '''Fecha de Nacimiento: 22 de Marzo de 1986 Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Estatura: '''1.55 m '''Peso: 46Kg Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Colegio: '''Meiji University '''Familia: '''Jeon Yong Rok (Padre) Lee Min Young (Madre) thumb|250px '''Mini Biografía Su madre Lee Mi Young es una famosa actriz y su padre es Jeon Yong Rok un cantante. Antes de su debut con T-ara, debuto en solitario y saco un álbum titulado “Lucifer projeck Vol 1” en el 2008, mas adelante un single titulado “From Memory”. Tambien fue modelo para una revista de moda. Participo en el MV titulado “Feeling You” de Kebee. En el 2009 aparece en el drama “Soul”. Ha participado en el Music Drama de la canción “Tik Tok” de 2PM y Yoon Eun Hye, para el anuncio de cerveza “Cass”. '☆EunJung☆' thumb|left|230pxthumb|200px|EunJung Nombre: EunJung (은정) Nombre Real: '''Ham Eun JungHam Eun Jung (함은정) '''Fecha de Nacimiento: 12 Diciembre 1988 Posicion: Líder / Vocal Principal / Rapper / Actriz Compañía: Core Contents Media Debut: 2009 Tipo de Sangre: O Estatura: 1.68 m Peso: '''46 kg '''Estudios: '''Dongguk Daehakgyo University (Artes escenicas) '''Familia: Padre / Madre Hobbys: '''Cine,revistas de moda,lectura '''Especialidad: '''TaeKwonDo, PanSoRi (Canción narrativa tradicional coreana) Montar a caballo thumb|left|250px '''Mini Biografía Ha aparecido en numerosos MV’s del grupo FT.Island como “Love Sick”, “Thunder, “Only One Person”. Tuvo un cameo en el drama “Princess Hours” de la cadena de TV MBC. A participado en el grupo “Wonder Woman”, en el que también han colaborado Seeya y Davichi. Participo en la película “Death Bell” y también en el drama de TVXQ llamado “Dating on Earth”.En 2010 fue una de las protagonistas del drama Coffee House. '☆Hyomin☆' thumb|left|226pxthumb|200px|Hyo Min Nombre: '''Hyo Min '''Nombre Real: '''Park Sun Young (박선영) '''Nicknames: Hyo Min (효민) / SunYoung (선영) Fecha de Nacimiento: May 30 1989 Posición: Lider Vocalista y Rapera Debut: 2009 Compañía: Core Contents Media Tipo de Sangre: O Estatura: '''167cm '''Peso: 43kg Posición: Lider Vocalista y Rapera Estudios: '''SeongGyunGwan University - Acting arts Aficiones: Escuchar Música / La Fotografía / Cocinar / Diseñar / Dibujar thumb|248px '''Mini Biografía A participado en varios Mv’s antes de su debut, como en F.T.Island “Heaven”, SS501 “Unlock”, SG Wannabe “Amazing Breakup”. En el 20005 participo en el drama “Delightful Girl Choon Hyang” de la KBS. También ha participado en el grupo “Wonder Woman” en el que participan Seeya y Davichi. En un miembro regular del programa de variedad “Invincible Youth” que se emitió en el 2009.Tambien el 2010 participo en el drama My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox. '☆Jiyeon☆' thumb|left|226pxthumb|200px|Jiyeon Nombre artístico: '''Jiyeon '''Nombre Real: Park Ji Yeon(박지연) Fecha de Nacimiento: 7 Junio 1993 Posicion: '''Vocal / Actriz Debut: 2009 Compañía: Core Contents Media Tipo de sangre: AB '''Estatura: 167 cm Peso: '''46 kg '''Estudios: HyeHwa Girls High Hobbys: Dormir, ver Peliculas Especialidad: '''Deportes, Cocina Familia: Padre / Madre thumb|248px '''Mini Biografía Fue modela de la marca Smart en el 2008 junto con SHINee. Colaboro en el MV “My Baby” de SGWannabe. En el 2008 apareció en el drama “Aeja Eonni Minja”, mas adelante en los dramas “Soul”, “High Kick Through The Roof” y “God of Study” este ultimo drama en el 2010. En el 2009 se unió al grupo “Women Generation” junto con Seeya u Davichi. '☆Q-Ri☆' thumb|left|224pxthumb|200px|Q-Ri Nombre Artistico: '''QriQri (큐리) / JiHyun (지현) Nombre Real: Lee Ji Hyun (이지현) '''Posición: Sub-Vocal / Modelo / Actriz Compañía: '''Core Contents Media '''Debut: 2009 Fecha de Nacimiento: 12 Diciembre 1986 Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Familia: '''Padre / Madre Colegio: Meiji University '''Estatura: 1.62 m Peso: '''44 Kg thumb|250px '''Mini Biografía Fue modelo para varias empresas antes de su debut. Fue modelo de portada de la revista Ceci en octubre del 2009. Aparece en el drama “Queen Seon Duk” de la MBC, en el 2009. Estuvo en el proyecto de “T-ara & Supernova” (Time to Love). '☆Soyeon☆' thumb|left|226pxthumb|200px|Soyeon Nombre Artístico: Soyeon(소연) Nombre Real: '''Park In-jung (박인정) '''Posición: '''Vocalista principal '''Compañía: '''Core Contents Media '''Debut: '''2009 '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''10 de Mayo de 1987 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Estatura: '''163cm '''Peso: '''46kg '''Colegio: '''Anyang Arts High School thumb|250px '''Mini Biografía En el 2005 gano la medalla de oro en la competición de la CMB ChinChin Music Festival. Es una Ex-aprendiz de la SM Entertainment, y antes de su debut con T-ara fue entrenada ser una de las 11 miembros de las “Girls Generation”, pero debido a problemas personales se retiro, en la actualidad tiene buenas relaciones con las Girls Generation. En el 2009 participo en la programa de variedad “Baseball invincible” y “Invincible Youth” de la KBS. '☆Hwayoung☆' thumb|left|227pxthumb|200px|Hwayoung Nombre artístico: '''Hwayoung '''Nombre Real: '''Ryu Hwa Young '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''22 de abril 1993 |1993-04-22| '''Compañía: Core Contents Media Estatura: '''1.68 m '''Familia: '''Hermana gemela Hyo Young (Coed School) Discografía Álbums thumb|400px '''2009 Absolute First Album *'Released: November 27, 2009' *'Language: Korean' *'Label: Mnet Media' 'Singles' 2009 *''' Geojitmal *'''TTL (Time to Love) *'TTL Listen 2' **'" Good Person" ' 2010 *'"We Are The One (16강 기원 응원가)"' 'Mini Albums' 2010 Volumen 2 Temptastic thumb|238px #Yayaya #왜 이러니 (Why Are You Being Like This) #Ma Boo #몰라요 (Don't know) #괜찮아요 (I'm Okay) #Yayaya (Instrumental) Galeria t-ara-01.jpg t-ara-i-go-crazy-because-of-you-2.jpg t-araofficial2.jpg 20090706_tara_concept_572.jpg e5c97af9273a7971_tara_intercrew_1.jpg tara.jpg T-Ara-I-Go-Crazy-Because-Of-You-1.jpg t-ara_42_4ad8b830.jpg 10fdfbdd548cd9dc_tara_intercrew_4.jpg kordream.blogspot (3).jpg 138291609523b1a9_tara_intercrew_5.jpg kordream.blogspot (2).jpg 6ae2550981a7c1e2_tara_intercrew_10.jpg Videgrafía thumb|left|294px|Woman Generation - Wonder Womanthumb|294px|right|Forever Love - Davichi , Seeya ,T-Ara thumb|294px|right|T.T.L (Time To Love) - T-Ara & Supernova thumb|294px|left|Lies - T-ara thumb|294px|left|Apple is A /Apple Song - T-arathumb|294px|right|Bo Peep Bo Peep - T-ara thumb|294px|right|I Go Crazy Because of You - T-ara thumb|294px|left|Like the First Time - T-ara thumb|294px|left|I'm Really Hurt (parte 1 de 3) - T-Ara thumb|294px|right|We Are The One (World Cup Song) - T-Ara thumb|294px|right|Yayaya - T-ara thumb|left|294px|Why Are You Being Like This - T-ara Premios thumb|282px 2009 *38a Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Novato del Mes (Agosto) ("Mentiras") *39a Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Premio a la Elección de Ting artista ("TTL (Time to Love)") *41a Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Premio a la Elección de Ting artista ("TTL (Time to Love) Escuchar. 2") *24o Premios Golden Disk : Newcomer Award compartido con otro grupo de chicas, cuatro minutos 2010 *19a Premios de la Música de Seúl : Premio al Mejor Artista Nuevo. 'Enlaces' *Twitter Oficial | Eunjung| *Twitter Oficial | Hyomin| *Twitter Oficial | Jiyeon| *Twitter Oficial | Qri| *Twitter Oficial | Soyeon| Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop